A turn for the Worst
by Kura-Of-the-Akasuki
Summary: Edited ver. I fixed it DISCLAMIER- I don't own the show naruto. DISCONTINUED
1. A normal day

Hi my name is Kura Feng, I'm 13 years old. I love to play with my slingshot, I'm really good with it. My father, Kakashi Feng, was son of the legendary war hero, Takashi Feng. When my father was little, he and his dad used to be everything to each other, like best friends, that is until his dad died by a stray bullet to the heart on the battle field. That's all I know. My Mom died when I was still a baby, so I don't know much about her. My big brother, Deidara, is the best, he's so nice to me. Deidara and me are really close, but sometimes we fight. My best friends are, Ino, the crazy girl, and Temari, the school bully. They both love playing with their daggers. Hidan and Gaara are my brothers friends. I don't like Hidan cause he acts weird around the officers. I have always try to avoid him, it's not the fact that he isn't nice…it's just he gets in trouble a lot and Gaara is my ex and the brother of Temari. Deidara doesn't care, as long as he gets to hang around Gaara too then it's fine. One day my brother got kidnapped by a group called the Akatsuki, a group of bad guys who search for power, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start at the beginning …

"You guys have everything ready to go…"Kakashi yelled up the stairs. 

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute…" Deidara yelled back down the stairs.

"If Kura will get out of the shower…"he whispered to himself, banging on the bathroom door.

"Good, just hurry up, your going to be late for school" Kakashi yelled back up the stairs, and then went back to work on breakfast.

"Waiting for your sister, Deidara" Hidan said walking down the hall with his backpack, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the name 'JASHIN' wrote on it, showing his flawless skin, black jeans, and black shoes, his short white hair slicked back.

"Yeah" 

"ok, well see you at school, and thanks for letting me stay here for a little while" Hidan said, while continuing his walk down the hall. 

"Your welcome, see ya at school" Deidara said to Hidan, while still banging on the bathroom door. After a few minutes, Kura come out of the bathroom with a towel around her. 

"All yours bro" she said with a grin on her face, making water dip down her chin and on to the floor.

"yeah yeah, just hurry up we're going to be late for school" 

When Deidara got out of the shower, brushed his long blond hair and put it up in it's usual ponytail, got dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of multicolor shoes, and went down stairs, he saw Kura wearing her camouflage shirt, blue jeans with a hole on both of her kneecaps, a pair of black shoes, and her blond hair done up in a ponytail similar to Deidara's, and his dad wearing a apron and a pair of jeans, eating egg's and bacon. "Good morning" Kura said to Deidara, finishing her breakfast walking over to the sink, and putting her plate in the sink. Deidara, ignoring her comment, walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of bacon, and then went to grab his backpack to go to school. "Bye, see you later" Kura said, running after her brother with her backpack. A 'Bye' was heard by the siblings as they we're getting closer and closer to their school. After a few minutes Deidara decided to break the silence.

"Kura," Deidara said, looking to his side, while still walking . 

"Yeah" Kura said looking at her brother, and stopping to tie her shoe.

"Meet me outside, after school…okay?" Deidara said, while stopping to wait for his sister. Kura nodded in response. 

"I can't hear you" Deidara said, while cupping one of his ears, as if to try an hear better. 

"Yes sir" Kura said, while starting to walk again. After a minute more of silence, Kura decided to ask her brother about something that has been bugging her for some time. "Brother" Kura started, and waited for her brother to answer. 

"Yeah" Deidara said, again looking to his side, at his sister. 

"Did you ever feel like you were being watched, like a dog eyeing a piece of meat" she said, looking to a near by tree. 

"Um, yeah, but why care?" He said, following his sisters gaze to the same tree. 

"No reason" Kura said, taking her gaze off the tree to her brother , looking worried. "Just don't think about it, we can talk more later, after school" he said, as he was holding open the front door of the school open for his sister. 

"Now, I'll see you at lunch" Deidara said, walking down the left side of the hallway. "Okay" Kura said, walking down the right side, then turning down another hallway, that lead to her homeroom. After awhile she comes to a stop in front of her homeroom door. She walked in, and takes her seat in the back of the room with her friends. "So how has your brother been, is he okay?" Temari asked with hearts in her eyes, she was wearing her black shirt and skirt with a skull belt, and her blond hair was pulled back into four ponytails. "He's fine, I see you still have that crush on him" Kura said, putting her books on the floor, and turning to look at Temari, and Ino wearing a light purple shirt and a dark purple skirt with her blond hair in a ponytail. "Are you kidding me, she's had that crush on him ever since pre-k" Ino said, matter-of-factly. "Anyway, how has Gaara been, is he sick?" Kura asked Temari. "Yeah, he has the Flu" Temari said, shaking her head side to side. "Poor guy" Kura said, looking sad. "I have an idea" Kura said, and quickly pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote, in big bold letters 'Get well soon', And under that, she writes 'love, your ex-girl, Kura Feng', then hands it to Temari. "Give it to Gaara, please" Kura said, putting on her famous puppy dog pout, its Temari's only weakness. "Fine" Temari said, putting the paper in one of her folders. "Thanks, Temari, I owe you one" Kura said almost jumping for joy. "Your in my spot"


	2. Things get out off hand

with that said Temari, Ino, and Kura looked up to see the school preps, Hinata, and Tenten, in front of them, wearing their hoop earrings, a pink shirt, and their white skirt. "Your names not on it" Temari said, slamming her hands down on the desk and standing up, tower over Hinata, who in turn backed down. "Your lucky your bodyguard is here" Hinata said, shooting a glare at Kura, and Ino. "Your in no position to make threats" Ino shoot back, with a look that said 'Ha, in your face'. Hinata turned and started back up to the front of the class, followed by Tenten. Temari again toke her seat when they left. After a few minutes, the teacher came in and asked the class to pull out their social studies texts books, after taking attendance. "Open up to page thirty of your texts books, and read to your self the first two paragraphs on how a bill becomes a law, then answer the questions on page thirty-one on your own paper, if you have none ask someone, or if you want to you can work in groups of two or three" the teacher said, while sitting down at her desk, and starting to grade papers out of the millions piled on her desk. After one hour of classes, the bell rang to go to lunch. When Kura, Ino and Temari got to the lunch room, the one thing that caught their eyes was a fight between Gaara and Hinata's boyfriend, Sasuke. Kura and Temari, pushing and shoving people out of the way, made their way to the middle of the fight, leaving Ino to wait at the table. Temari was standing in the center between Gaara and Sasuke, while Kura ran over to Gaara's side. "Break. It. Up, before I break your neck, like a twig" Temari yelled, cracking her knuckles. After, Temari's little speech, everyone left to go to their tables. Temari walked over to where Kura and Gaara were standing. 

"What was that all about, and aren't you suppose to be at home, I thought you were sick!" Temari asked, sounding mad and worried.

"He said That you and Kura were making fun of Hinata and made her cry, and why would I be home, I'm not sick, I just slept in" 

Kura started walking away, stopping every now and then to look for her brother. 'He's usually in here, but when he's not he's…Oh, yeah outside' Kura thought, and bolted to the door. When she got outside she saw two men in black and red coats, with the hoods up so you can't see their faces, and her brother tied up and gagged , lying on his side, with a nasty look on he's face. Kura hid behind a tree, to prevent from being seen, and peered around the side of it.

"This was easier than I thought"

"Don't get cocky the police could show up at any time"

"Are a little girl, who thinks she can hide, comes" One man said, shifting his gaze over to the tree Kura was hiding behind. Kura turned to make a run for it, but as soon as she got up she ran into someone taller than the others, but wearing the same clothing as them.

"Where do you think your going" He said, reaching down to pick her up and off the ground, but as his hand got close to her face, she bit in hard drawing blood, making him pull his hand away enough for her to make a run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh…why you little!"

"Let her go, we got what we came for" The other man said, watching Kura's retreating back. After Kura was sure she was out of sight of the three men, she took a seat on a bench near the school gym and started to cry. 

"W-why does t-this a-all ways happen to m-me" She said between her sobs.

"I all ways l-lose someone im-imported to me"

While she was crying, she didn't notice that Temari was rushing over to her.

"What's wrong, Kura, Did something happen?" Temari said, taking a seat next to Kura.

"They t-took him"

"Who took who?"

"A gang took D-Deidara"

"What gang?"

"Akatsuki" Kura said in a deep voice.

Temari was in shock, but quickly got over it, got up and grabbed Kura's hand. Kura looked up, her tear stained face red.

"Come on we're going to do something about this, we have to tell someone about this, crying is not going to bring him back"

"Your right"

Kura and Temari run off to find the nearest person they can that they know can, probably, help. As they turned a corner, Kura, again, ran into someone. 

"Sorry, I'm just in a rush, I didn't mean to run into you" Kura said, standing up brushing the dirt off of her pant's.

"That's all right, Kura, I was just looking for your brother" Said the oddly familiar voice. Kura looked up to see that see had run into Hidan.

"Oh, Hidan, sorry but you will not find him, unless you know where a gang called Akatsuki is"

"What do you mean, what happed?"

"He was kidnapped by the Akatsuki"

Hidan started pacing around, holding his head with his hands.

"No, this wasn't part of the plan!"

"What plan, what are you talking about, spill it!" Temari demand.

Hidan stopped pacing around, crossed his arms over his chest, gave a long sigh, then started to explain to Kura and Temari that he is a member of the gang Akatsuki and that he was told to keep an eye on Deidara.

"What do you mean, did you know about this?"

"What I meant was, that Paine said he wouldn't hurt Deidara and that he was just going to keep a close eye on him, but the problem is I believed him"

"So, your saying he lied and you didn't Know about any of this, am I correct?" Temari said, trying to get things in order, so she can understand better.

"Yeah"

"Well that's just-"

Kura was cut short by the school bell to change classes.

"You two get going, I'll deal with this"

"No, I'm going with you, he's my brother"

"No" Hidan said, giving Kura a nasty look, that she just brushed off.

"Why?" Kura asked with an angry tone of voice.

"Why, well first off, its to dangerous, and second you can't even defend yourself, so you tell me, how are you going to take on a gang that, are older then you, better than you, and can kill a million people in one week, not including evade the cops, and win. If you can answer me that then I might take you with me"

"Because, he is my brother and no one messes with my brother and gets away with it"

Kura said rising her voice with each word. Hidan gave another long sigh, saying that he has giving up.

"Fine" Hidan said, turning around so that his back was facing Kura and Temari, and stating to walk away from the two. Kura and Temari just stared at each other then back a Hidan, not knowing what to do.

"Are you two coming?"

Kura and Temari looked at each other than back at Hidan, and starting to run after him. Hidan looked back to make sure they were following, before picking up the pace. It's been two week since that day, and there has still been very little progress with rescuing Deidara, but that is all about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

"No"

"Yes"

"No, you are not going alone to get him back, even if you are a member"

"Yes, I am, and a little girl isn't going to stop me from doing so"

"But, its very dangerous"

"I know but, do you know who else is a member that knows the hideout like the back of their hand, that is willing to help?"

"No"

"Then, That means I'm going"

"For the last time, No"

"Well if your dad was around then we-"

Hidan was cut short by Kura's yelling.

"Don't you dare talk about him, he was a terrible father, that blamed me for the kidnapping of Deidara and killed himself because he said he just can't live without his son, but not without saying that it was all my fault and leavening me on the streets to die, I don't want anyone to talk about him, I don't care who they are!" Kura said raising her voice with each word, but just incase she decided to break the table that separated Hidan and herself, to get the point through.

"Ok, I get it, don't talk about him"

"Guys look what came in the mail today" Temari said, running in through the door, waving a video in the air.

"What's that, and where did you get it?" Kura asked, finally calming down.

"It's a video, and I got it out of your mail box that was full of stuff for your dad, but I just burned those and kept the ones that are yours and Deidara's" Temari said, handing the video to Hidan, so he could play it and see what was on it. Hidan put the video in the VCR and played it. On the video…

It showed Deidara, laying on the ground, tied up and gagged, someone standing by the only door in the room, and you could hear the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, coming closer and closer to the door. When the footsteps stopped, the person next to the door opened it, just in time for two more people to walk in, one was wearing a red and black shirt, pants, shoes and his red-orange hair was held up by a headband, he also had many pricings on his face, three along each ear, with some lining his nose and the other one was a girl with blue hair and a paper rose in it, wearing a red and black dress, that came down all the way to the floor, to the point it was dragging along the ground. After the both of them entered, the one holding open the door, left.

"If you wish to see your brother again then follow my orders very carefully, go to someone named Maddra and tell him you were told by Paine to come there and he'll take care of the rest, don't worry Hidan will tell you every thing you need to know, or you could just watch your brother die" The shadowed figure said, switching his gaze over to the girl with blue hair, who was holding a, fully loaded, gun in her hand's pointed at Deidara.

"Its your choice, but a little advice, choose wisely"

After that the video shut down and Hidan turned the TV off.

"Paine and his girlfriend, Konan, know I'm helping you guys, this only makes it more dangerous than before"

"What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do, listen to him and do what he says"

"But, what if it's a trap?"

"That's why I'm going alone, so that you guys still have a chance at saving Deidara if it is a trap"

"No, I'm going"

"Okay, here is the plan, but lets get some sleep, so we don't go to sleep during the rescue" 

After a few Hours of planning, Kura, Hidan and Temari were getting ready for along nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good night" Hidan said in a sing-song voice, poking his head into Kura's bedroom. 

"Whatever, Hidan" 

"You okay?" Hidan asked in a worried tone, walking into the room and over to Kura, who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" Hidan asked, taking a seat next to Kura on the bed.

"Yes!" Kura said, very loud.

"Okay, you don't have to yell"

"Sorry, its just I'm really tired and-"

"Okay, that was a lame excuse but I'll take it" Hidan said, about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with Kura, their lips inches apart. Hidan was about to ask Kura what she was doing, in till he was cut off by Kura's, soft, lips on his. Hidan put both of his hands on the sides of Kura's flawless face, he didn't know what he was doing in till he did it. It would have turned into a ful blown make out session, that is, in till Temari walked by and, just so happed to look into the room.

"Ahhh, that's so cute" Temari said, continuing her walk to her room. Hearing this, Kura and Hidan pushed each other away form them, so they could have some distance between each other. They both had blushes running across their face. Kura turned around and was heading back to her bed.

"Good night" They said together, Hidan leavening, Kura getting in bed and turning out the light. In the morning, when everyone was ready to go, they left to find Maddra, Hidan leading the way. After a few hours, they found Maddra's hideout.

"Ok, a little advice when talking to him, don't make fun of anything he says!"  
"Why, does he talk funny?"

"Well, no but, he talks to himself in different voices and he's just plain creepy"

After Hidan explained some, very needed, rules about Maddra, than they went inside.

"Well, look what we have here, Hidan its been along time since I've seen your face around here" Maddra said, walking out of a dark corner.

"Yes, a very long time" Maddra said, again but, in a different voice, that sounded almost like a child.

"Not long enough, Tobi"

Maddra went into a twitching fit but, quickly stopped as quick as he started, Then began yelling.

"I don't go by that name anymore and you know that!"

"I know, you changed it to Maddra when you were fifteen after you killed your parents"

"But, I still am a good boy, Tobi never did any of that!" Maddra said, in the child voice they heard earlier.

"Anyways, lets get straight to the point, why did Paine tell us to come here?"

Maddra ears peaked up at the name, and started to walk over to Hidan, so he was face to face with him. Maddra was wearing a red and black coat, jeans, and shoes with his black hair in a mess, like it hasn't been brushed for along time.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's right, a little girl wants to see her brother again, and your helping her, you always were to nice!"

"Just answer my question, You know I hate to be kept waiting!"

"Just like Sasori, can't wait even for five seconds" The child like voice said.

"Don't compare me to him, He's to heartless and don't know when to stop, just answer my question!"

"Fine, Paine said that you would have to, try, and take him back, by force, and, try, to make it out, of the hideout, alive" Maddra said pointing to a door across the room.

"He's in there, have fun" The child like voice said, walking back in to the corner. Kura, Hidan, and Temari ran over to the door, Kura leading, and busted though it, to see Deidara laying on the ground, not a scratch on him, knocked out and another door across the room.

"Brother" Kura whispered to herself, while running over to him and pulling him into a hug. Deidara began to stir in his sleep. He felt something wet on land on his arm, he looked up to see Kura crying.

"K-Kura is it you?" Deidara, almost, whispered to his sister, blinking to try an clear his eye sight. Kura opened her eyes, looked down at Deidara, and pulled him into a tighter hug, to the point were he could barely breathe.

"Kura…I need to…breathe" Deidara managed to breathe out, now wide awake. Kura loosened her grip on him and apologized.

"Kura we've got to go!" Temari yelled, pointing to Hidan, who was starting to walk to the door across the room.

"Right" Kura said, getting up, and helping Deidara off the ground. 'This is to easy, there has to by a catch, there's always a catch. Paine never gives up this easily' Hidan thought, looking around to see if any traps were set or if anyone would attack, while they were making their leave.

"Were do you think your going, did you think that it would be that easy?" A redhead asked, walking out of a dark corner, with tattoos that looked like puppet joints, followed by a black hair man, with what looked like stitches on his face and arms, they were both wearing black and red sleeveless shirts, with black pants, and shoes. Hidan wasted no time in getting everyone 'acquainted' with each other.

"Sasori and Kakuzu long time no see"

"Shut it, were not here to have a reunion!" Kakuzu yelled back at Hidan.

"You know what were here for, Paine shouldn't be kept waiting, you learned that the hard way!"

Hidan looked like he was about to kill someone, that look just spooked Kura out, but also made her curious at the sometime.

"She always didn't know how to shut her mouth, Hidan" Kakuzu said, smirking, knowing that he hit a nerve with that one.

"Shut it, you have no right to talk about her like that, she was your girlfriend, you had no right in helping to kill her, she trusted you and you just threw it away like it was nothing, but trash. How could you?"

"Easy, that's all she was in my eyes, nothing but garbage!"

That was all Hidan could take. He lunged himself at Kakuzu, with killing intent and, tried, to punch him. But, Kakuzu was clearly a better fighter and he proved this by stopping Hidan's punch, before it made contact and pulled him into a chokehold. Hidan began to thrash around, trying to get free, which proved useless. Kakuzu just laughed at his pitiful attempt at escape.

"Give up, you know you can't beat me!"

Hidan face started to turn blue.

"Please stop!"

Everyone looked up to see Kura crying and screaming.

"Let him go, can't you see he can't breath, you'll kill him. Please stop!" Kura pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Kakuzu looked at Sasori with a look of helplessness on his face, meaning Sasori needs to take care of the rest of them. Sasori pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kura and fired the shot. Kura closed her eyes expecting the bullet, fear freezing her movements. When the bullet didn't make impact, she just thought the gun misfired, but what she didn't expect was, when she opened her eyes, to be meant with the face of Temari, her life long friend. Temari fell limp and collapsed onto the ground.

"T-Temari" Kura said, feeling tears build up in her eyes. The whole room fell silent. After a few seconds of silence, the room was filled with laughter. Kura looked up to find the source of laughter, when her eyes landed on Sasori, something inside of her just snapped. She was about to lung herself at Sasori when they heard, what sounded like, clapping. They all looked over to the far corner, were they saw Paine walking over to them.

"Thanks for the show but, I think I'll take over from here"

"But-" Sasori and Kakuzu were cut short by a evil glare from Paine, Sasori gulped and Kakuzu dropped Hidan.

"Yes sir" They said, taking a bow and taking their leave, mumbling something along the lines of 'Just when it was getting fun'. Paine returned his gaze back on Deidara, Hidan, who are laying on the ground and Kura. Deidara got up, he made sure not to be noticed, reached into his pocket, and looked though it. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out. He looked at, the bomb that he made when he was ten years old.

* * *

What will dei do with the bomb?

Read on to find out

REVEIW PEALSE


End file.
